


Devil Town

by Libennly



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, It's kind of a peaceful fic this time round, as peaceful as the end of the world can be, like maybe I'm tired what is personalities???, possible OOC?, which is pretty sweet if you ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libennly/pseuds/Libennly
Summary: "Can you see them, Martin?" He asked, his voice shaking with suppressed tremors."See what?"It's the end of the world, but perhaps dying is the most peaceful while sitting in the rain.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan Sims
Kudos: 12





	Devil Town

"Can you see them, Martin?" He asked, his voice shaking with suppressed tremors. I waded across the grass towards him, trying not to concentrate on the water seeping into my cheap shoes. I sat beside him, ignoring the cold, and looked at him. 

"See what?" I answered with an attempt at an even voice. If he heard my apprehension or hints of nervousness, he didn't let on and instead continued staring up, up into the red sky, his eyes unblinking and glassy. 

Far off in the distance, someone screamed. Their voice carried through the still air, disturbing what otherwise would've been a quiet night. They didn't stop screaming though, and instead began heightening into a strangled shriek that sounded like the tearing of a dry throat, like those hard pieces of popcorn stuck in the roof of your mouth, like the slow, painful tearing of paper or like, to be cliché, fingernails dragged with precision down a chalkboard. 

He didn't react, and I didn't either. Or I tried not to. He couldn't have called me out on my reaction anyway, his eyes filling with salty tears from his lack of blinking. I, somewhat hesitantly, waved a hand in his face to try and trigger an automatic blink. It felt, for lack of a better comparison, like waving your hand around in front of a venomous snake. It didn't work, and I think I knew that before I tried. 

"I can't see them anymore," he whispered with a voice thin and hoarse. His eyes widened by a miniscule as the sky seemed to pulse scarlet, and I shivered. "But they can see me. I don't know--I dont- I can see everything, Martin, everything," he emphasised that word with the tightening of his shoulders and the glimpse of a grimace. "but I cannot see them." 

I spoke up, my voice soft so as to not startle him. Deep down, I wanted to shake him, to wake him up from this irritating dream-like mood, to talk to the actual him again, but I didn't. 

"What can't you see?" 

He grimaced this time, a full, actual one, and turned to face me. His bloodshot eyes peered at me from behind wonky frames, small tears welling up and tracing dim, red paths down his cheeks. I was overcome with the urge to hug him, to hold him, and yet I didn't do that either, my instincts feeling me that it was a bad time. 

"The stars, Martin," he answers. I look towards the sky almost instinctively, my eyes scanning the fiery red blanket above us. Sure enough, he was right. Not a single speck of comforting white light winked down at us, covered by whatever hellish happenings had taken over our world. I nodded slowly, so as to confirm that I had heard him. 

He sighed and looked back towards the sky, a light rain beginning to fall again. He blinked, finally, and the sky blinked back with every eye and other features. He didn't smile. I didn't smile, but the sky seemed to, teasing us from where we sat. 

Far off in the distance, someone still screamed. They wouldn't be screaming for much longer, unfortunately.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction for The Magnus Archives!! I absolutely love this podcast, it's amazing!
> 
> I've been in a Cavetown mood recently, so hit me up with a prompt associated with any of his songs?
> 
> I always appreciate feedback, no matter the quantity, so feel free to comment or @ me on tumblr! (@libennly)
> 
> Love y'all and goodnight!! ❤️


End file.
